A New Years to Remember
by LadyRen5
Summary: Tohru is sitting on the roof with Yuki and Kyo on New Years. What happens when the boys have a competition? Who's the better kisser? Tohru must decide. Kyo/Tohru/Yuki


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, unless my name was Natsuki Takaya, which it isn't.

A/N: This is inspired by episode 9, which caused my imagination to go into overdrive. This is what sprung forth. Hope you like it.

_Italics = Thoughts_

* * *

**A New Years to Remember**

Tohru Honda sat on the roof of Shigure's house along with two members of the Sohma family; Yuki and Kyo. The boys were about as different as night and day. Yuki was kind and gentle, while Kyo was temperamental and aggressive.

Yet both boys had almost made the same mistake. They were about to leave Tohru alone on New Years. She had told them that she would be all right for the three days they'd be away at the Sohma's main house.

Waving goodbye, she'd fooled them with her warm smile.

Thankfully, Hana had run into them on the street and opened their eyes. After all, this would be Tohru's first New Years without her mother. It would obviously be hard on her.

That's when Yuki and Kyo had rushed back to the house. They found Tohru kneeling at the table, a picture of her mother in front of her, and she was crying. Yuki and Kyo were glad they came back home.

Now, the three of them waited for the sun to come up together. Tohru couldn't wait. She already knew what she was going to wish for.

Feeling a little bored, Kyo spoke up. "Why don't we do something while we wait?"

Tohru looked over her shoulder at him, a little excited. "What do you want to do?"

Yuki glanced at him suspiciously. _He probably wants to fight me again. Well, I guess we could, if he doesn't mind getting knocked off the roof._

Kyo's eyes lit up. "I know. In some cultures, people kiss when it strikes midnight." He looked nervously at Tohru. "You want to give it a try?"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Well.. um."

"Pervert," Yuki said lowly, but they heard him.

Kyo jumped to his feet, his fists clinched. "I am not you stupid rat! You're just mad that you didn't think of it first!" Then, he sat back down again, resting his face on his palm. "It was just an idea," he said glumly. "A stupid one, I guess."

Tohru didn't want Kyo to feel bad. "No, it wasn't stupid at all." She mustered up the courage to turn around and face them, a big smile on her face. "Who wouldn't want to kiss the both of you? Let's give it a try."

Both boys' eyes widened in shock.

Kyo dropped his hand. "Uh.. are you sure?"

"Yes, Miss Honda," said Yuki. "You don't have to do this. Really."

Tohru waved her hands. "No. I want to. It will be fun. Right?" _What am I saying? _"Um.. who wants to go first?"

Both boys looked nervous, sweat beading their foreheads.

Then, Kyo jumped to his feet again. "Well, it was my idea, so.."

Yuki jumped to his feet as well. "Like I would let you go first."

"Then, let's fight for it." Kyo glared at Yuki.

"No. Please don't." Tohru rose to her feet. She didn't want them fighting. This was suppose to be their special time together.

Kyo had another brilliant idea. "On second thought, go ahead Yuki."_ We'll save the best for last. Plus, my kiss will be the last thing she remembers._

"Huh?" Yuki looked surprised. He wasn't used to winning a fight with Kyo so easily, but he wasn't going to argue. "Okay."

Yuki focused in on Tohru, who suddenly looked a little scared. He lightly touched her cheek. Then, his hand went lower to cup her chin. His lips slowly made their way towards her. Tohru couldn't look away. When their lips were about to touch she closed her eyes. She felt a light pressure. Was he kissing her? She couldn't be sure.

"How was that Miss Honda?"

Tohru's eyes flew open. Yuki had already taken a step back, looking at her with a slight smile on his face.

_What? When did he pull away? Did he already kiss me?_ "Um.." Tohru didn't know what to say.

Kyo practically knocked Yuki out of his way. "Okay, it's my turn."

Kyo wasted no time. He grabbed Tohru's face with both of his hands. She looked bewildered for a moment. Then, he crashed his lips into hers. She lightly waved her hands, feeling like she was being suffocated. His tongue came out to explore her mouth. Tohru fought the urge to push him away.

After a few more seconds, Kyo let go of her and stepped back. "Did you like it?'

Tohru couldn't speak. She was too busy trying to breathe again. _What the heck was that? It felt like I was dieing!_

Kyo looked happy. "Look! Mine was better! I left her speechless!"

Yuki looked worriedly at Tohru. "You idiot! She obviously hated it!"

"She did not!"

"Did too!"

Tohru regained control of herself. "Please, stop arguing."

The boys crossed their arms and looked at her. "Well, which one was better?" they both said in unison.

"Well.." Tohru felt quite nervous. Truthfully, she wasn't fond of either one of them, but she wasn't about to tell them that. She loved them too much. "..they were both special in their own way."

"Humph," they both said, not really happy with her answer. Almost pouting, the boys sat back down again.

Tohru sat in-between them and pointed at the horizon. "Look! The sun is about to come up!"

Neither boy looked impressed.

Tohru smiled at both of them. She was so glad she got to spend this time with them. It turned into an interesting night, to say the least.

As the sun began to rise, Tohru clasped her hands together and made a wish. She wished that Yuki and Kyo could get along better. And, on a funny side note, that she wouldn't allow herself to be used for competition ever again.


End file.
